Sazia L. Nije
Sazia Lottus Nije was born the only biological child of Emperor Hiromitzu and Empress Yokata. She was the adoptive sister to Harumi, Rito, and Hutchins. Appearance She had what most would describe as a " stocky" build, and is exactly six feet. She has grown eyes, dyed orange hair, and a beauty mark above her lip. Unlike other females in the royal family she did not wear the traditional dress, instead wearing a much more "modern" attire. She did still wear the traditional collared cape and face paint, though. In her commoner outfit she wore a red hoodie, black pants, and an orange and green belt. In her Messenger attire she wears gray armour, a camo green gi, black pants, and an orange and green belt. Abilities She was quite skilled in self-defense, and hand-to-hand combat, but her real strength was in sword fighting. She was taught how to use the dark elements by her teammate, Tiberius , though she would later forget how to do it. History Early life Being born into the Royal Family and the disciplinary practices of royal society, and never felt loved enough, though her parents loved her unconditionally. She thought this lack of love was because they did not care for her, only wanting her around as pawn for power. She would often refuse her model student work, and would often rebel against her family and mentors. The Master at Arms, Hutchins, was her body guard and was quite protective of her, something Sazia did not like. He early life was mostly shroud in hatred, and boiling rage. Becoming the Adoptive Sister of Harumi Chang What most would consider her tipping point, was when a young girl, six years younger than her was adopted into the Royal Family, and though Sazia did not care, her betrothed was severed, and passed to Harumi. She hated this girl and would often pick on Harumi, and would Bully her for writing in a diary, Until Hutchins put a stop to it. Once Harumi scared the living daylights out of Sazia when Harumi want the " spider lullaby" to her creepily while Sazia was in bed. Escaping Palace Life, and Involvement With the SOG When hanging around the Oni Temple, which was convenient for her as no guards were ever there. She discovered the palace catacombs, and found her way to the outside of the palace, and went into Ninjago City and bought commoner clothes, and hair dye. Later, when her parents made her bleach her naturally black hair white, and simply dyed it orange. On one of her long escapades away from the palace, she met Lilera , or just, the Quiet One, as Sazia was instructed to call her. Because her family was in possession of the Oni mask of Deception, and the Temple of Resurrection, she quickly rose up the ranks, eventually becoming the Quiet One's second in command. Becoming the Adoptive Sister of Rito Umi Honestly with all her experiences with Harumi, she had low expectations for her new adoptive brother. This boy was eight years younger than her, and was the Crown Prince, and the heir their family had wanted. Sazia did not care, as this happiness would not last, as long as the Quiet One's plan went accordingly. When The Royal Family made a speech regarding the Oni masks, SOG, and other things of that sort, she faced a slight setback, the Ninja were now guarding the mask, and was scolded by her master for this. She had few interactions with Rito during this time, as he was being trained as a model student to her father. The Planned Death of her Family, " Joining" the Ninja, and advancing of Plans For the past few months Sazia had been planting blast-sap under the palace, and was working to isolate the mask from patrolling guards. When the moment finally came, she was ready. As explosions rang a bout the palace as SOG raided the grounds, she Slain many guards under her Messenger guise. She eventually killed her own father, and watched as Lloyd and Harumi raced away with the mask, and then ordered Ultraviolet and company to take chase. When Ultraviolet returned victorious, Uv was given a promotion by Lilera and Sazia often wore the mask during missions. She would love with the Ninja and work closely with them, and would only reveal her true intentions when she entered the Temple of Primevals Eye, along with Lilera, Harumi, and Lloyd. She would fight Harumi Mask of Hatred vs Mask of Deception when Sazia revealed that she killed their parents. Harumi and Lloyd lost and Lilera and Sazia fled and flooded the Temple, seemingly killing Rumi and Lloyd. Resurrection of Lord Garmadon, And Serving Lord Garmadon She, Tiberius, and Lilera traveled to the Temple of Resurrection with Lloyd and prepared for the ceremony. She was apprehended by police when the SOG were defeated, though unknown to everyone, Garmadon was resurrected. She was freed along with the rest of her comrades and helped in Emperor Garmadons takeover of Ninjago City. She was present when Harumi went through corruption, the death of Lilera, Raven, and Lewis. After the Ninja returned from the First Realm and She, Garmadon, and the rest of the SOG were sent to kryptarium prison. Relationships * Hiromitzu A. Nije - Father; Deceased * Yokata D. Nije - Mother; Deceased * Ashisaka H. Nije - Aunt * Jesse Alto - Uncle * Nori Nije-Hu-Fung - cousin * Dedeki Alto-Nije - cousin * Harumi L. Nije - Adoptive Sister; Deceased * Rito Z. Nije - Adoptive Brother; Deceased * Lilera A. Alto - Master; Deceased * Tiberius S. Quili - Friend; Presumably Deceased Category:Ninjago Royal Family Category:Nije Family Category:Royal Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:YocaiEmperor Universe